1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the servicing of oil and gas wells. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved work platform that can be removably fitted to the wellhead area of an oil and gas well.
2. General Background of the Invention
The wellhead area of an oil and gas well typically provides a valve tree or “Christmas” tree. This wellhead valve tree is an assembly of pipes, valves and/or fittings. It is typically positioned at the location of the entry of the well into the earth or seabed.
Many types of remedial actions are carried out by positioning workers at or near a wellhead area or valve tree. Thus, there exists a need for a platform that can be positioned next to or upon a valve tree for supporting one or more workers that are engaged in remedial activity.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPat. No.TITLEISSUE DATE4,085,796Well Tubing Handling SystemApr. 25, 19784,085,798Method for Investigating the Front Apr. 25, 1978Profile During Flooding of Formations4,515,220Apparatus and Method for Rotating CoilMay 7, 1985Tubing in a Well4,842,446Offshore Support Structure Methods andJun. 27, 1989Apparatus5,094,568Offshore Support Structure Method andMar. 10, 1992Apparatus5,181,799Offshore Support Structure ApparatusJan. 26, 19935,203,410Blowout Safety System for Snubbing Apr. 20, 1993Equipment5,295,557Utility Construction Safety and Work Mar. 22, 1994Platform5,498,107Apparatus and Method for Installing Mar. 12, 1996Cabled Guyed Caissons5,954,305Adaptable Antenna Mounting Platform Sep. 21, 1999for Fixed Securement to an Elongated Mast Pole6,226,955Method and Apparatus for Handling May 8, 2001Building Materials and Implements6,681,894Portable Well Head Work PlatformJan. 27, 20046,779,614System and Method for Transferring Aug. 24, 2004Pipe6,830,127Pipeline Construction Safety PlatformDec. 14, 20046,848,539Work Platform for Blowout Preventer Feb. 1, 2005Stacks2005/0129464Motion Compensation System and Jun. 16, 2005Method